Mega XXX Evolution!
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: Young trainer Arch has his keystone react to a strange object causing his Lopunny to mega evolve, with sexy results!


Arch bore down the long and dusty trail ahead of him, unsure if there was even going to be a Pokemon Center at the next town. Either way he had his hopes banked on it, especially after the wild battles he'd suffered. Lucky for Arch, his powerful Lopunny had been hot on her feet taking down any foe stupid enough to get in their way. Arch's bunny companion walked on by next to him, continuously giving him curious looks as he continued to sweat.

"Just a few more blocks I'm sure! What am I saying? There aren't even any blocks around here!" Arch heaved a heavy sigh and wiped his brow clean. "Hey, y'know maybe we'll find something ahead over there!" Arch looked out to the bushes ahead noticing how dense they were.

"Any Pokemon in there and we'll just kick their ass! Come on, Lopunny we might find a dropped item!" The two found new energy and paced on ahead. As they came to the bushy patches Arch noticed something sparkling in the grass nearby. "It looks like, a gem." Arch neared it as well as Lopunny preparing for any danger that might spring at them. As Arch got closer the keystone in his wristband started to glow, he didn't notice at first until it started to glow extremely bright.

"Whoa!" The object in the grass rolled over appearing to be some kind of stone. Arch had to shield his eyes however until the blinding light finally started to die down. "Huh, Lopunny, where are you?" Arch looked to the right, and something caught his eye. A pair of overbearing wide hips stood before him, and the thick plump thighs wrapped in torn black pantyhose caught Arch's attention. What caught his attention more was the fact that the pantyhose were so tight that they were torn, and flesh was bulging out of the holes of the straining fabric.

Arch slowly looked up, he looked up past the slim waist, and his eyes went level with a pair of massive breasts sticking right out at him. They hung naturally far from the chest, and the nipples were slightly inverted. Arch couldn't help but stare at the huge mounds of flesh, as they presented themselves as fat and heavy looking.

"What the F-?" Arch paused as he realised he was staring at his Lopunny, but it was a very different Lopunny, a Mega Lopunny like no other. She was smiling suggestively right back at him with her tongue lolling out as her plump lips glistened with pink gloss, and she started playing with her massive tits slowly. Lopunny squeezed her boobs in her tiny hands, too much flesh for them to contain as they spilled about in her palms. She kept her eyes fixated on Arch who could only stare back as his keystone started glowing again. Arch felt a funny feeling in his boxers, which soon turned to a growing sensation.

Without thinking, Arch freed the growing bulge in his pants, and out came swinging a massive 9 inch cock with balls hanging below about the size of a horse, if not bigger.

"What the hell!? What did this stupid stone do!?" Arch yelled, but then he felt his cock throbbing intensely, he looked at the tip noticing it was dribbling precum and his mood was starting to change. Lopunny caught on immediately and licked her lips at his wide girth.

"Cock!" She cooed as she flung herself at him.

"Whoa you can tal-ahhh" Arch cut off into a moan as Lopunny buried her nose into his ballsack. She rubbed it all around in there, panting and heavily breathing in his thick, sweaty musk sending her lustful mood overboard. Using both small hands Lopunny squeezed on Arch's long, thick dick coaxing out more precum. She began sucking on both his nuts as the pre dribbled down the long shaft onto her nose. Arch felt Lopunny's wet tongue slathering over his nutsack repeatedly as she stroked him off. Lopunny rubbed her face all around Arch's huge heavy balls, tasting his scent on her tongue as she lapped them up some more.

Lopunny sucked one ball into her mouth, before letting it slide and pop out between her soft plump lips. Lopunny then licked the trail of precum up his dick to the tip, and she submerged his cockmeat between her bulging big tits. Lopunny latched onto Arch's tip and began sucking and licking intensely. Arch moaned and leaned back from the sensation of Lopunny's warm, soft tits enveloping his penis in a sea of flesh, mixed with her hot mouth sucking the life out of his shaft. Lopunny squeezed her ample breasts around Arch's throbbing manhood, keeping her tongue wrapped around the head.

"Ahh, fuck I'm gonna blow!" Lopunny heard Arch's moans and stepped up her game, she managed to fit a little more cock in her mouth, and stared deep into his eyes. Her sexy seductive gaze caught Arch in a dead stare which he couldn't look away from. The humanlike face of the Lopunny looking back at Arch made his inner muscles twitch, and her arousing sucking methods brought him to the edge. Lopunny popped off Arch's tip just as he started shooting cum everywhere.

Lopunny's mouth hung open wide as she tried taking it all in. Some landed on her tits giving them a glazing, but most got on her face. All Arch could do was fall powerless to the orgasm Lopunny had just given him. It was when Arch finished that he noticed something.

"Wha-? I haven't gone down!" He was right. The veiny, rigid cock was still hard and throbbing, which was all the better for Lopunny as she sat on the ground and spread her legs dirtily.

"Master." Lopunny cooed again as she started fingering herself. Arch stared directly at Lopunny's juicy twat being spread by her fingers. He gazed at her tiny hole glistening with juices and inviting pink flesh on the inside. Lopunny moaned as she spread her puffy pussy lips getting Arch's attention. "Come on, master, it's so hot! Mmm, come and squeeze your big dick in me!" By now Lopunny's nipples were erect, and Arch could see as she played with one in her free hand.

Arch was already leaking precum and he was drooling. There before him was a sexy, voluptuous ladylike pokemon with the widest hips, thickest thighs and biggest breasts he'd ever seen, and she was laying in wait to captivate him. How could he resist? Arch immediately stripped in a frenzy, and got down with Lopunny between her legs. She giggled sexily upon feeling his hot hard cock brush against her thick pussy lips. Arch could literally feel the heat radiating from down there.

Lopunny wrapped her master in his arms and spread her legs further for him, feeling his thick penis slide and rub excitedly against her hot love hole.

"Hurry, stick it in!" Lopunny whispered. Arch managed to grab the monster in his hands, and Lopunny felt the hot tip press against her. Suddenly her entire body shivered as Arch penetrated into pure bliss. Lopunny was so tight that could feel the veins on Arch's cock rubbing into her flesh. As for Arch his mind nearly went blank as Lopunny's hot snatch absolutely overwhelmed the nerves in his dick.

Arch felt all 9 inches of his cock being sucked in and squeezed right down to the base. Lopunny shivered again, moaning in pleasure as she received Arch up to the hilt. Without hesitation he started thrusting as he held onto Lopunny as she arched her back.

"Yes, fuck me, hard!" Lopunny moaned louder and louder as Arch's hips moved on their own. His rate increased as Lopunny held him down with her thick thighs spread on the ground. Arch could already feel his cock being squeezed raw in Lopunny's sweltering hot cunt. Her folds contracted heavily around his girth creating intense sucking motions every time he hilted inside her. Pussy juice squirted out between the pair's genitals as they continued to rut on the grass.

"This feels incredible. I'm fucking my own Pokemon and she feels so good! My cock won't stop feeling good, she's so tight!" Lopunny growled sexily and buried Arch's face in her tits surrounding him in soft warm flesh. She then wrapped her thunder thighs tight around his waist, further encapturing Arch within her steamy hot sex lair. "I can't stop fucking, Lopunny whatever that stone did it's incredible!"

"Harder!" Lopunny moaned feeling her g-spot being sensually stimulated with each passing thrust of Arch's veiny dick. Her tight, hot snatch constricted hard around Arch's head exciting every inch within the tip. Arch's head rose and he sucked greedily on Lopunny's right tit, squeezing the other with his free hand. Try as he might, Arch couldn't control the massive blob of boob fat in his hand. Lopunny's breasts were almost bigger than Arch's head, proving to be much more than a handful for the both of them. Nethertheless Arch could only moan into Lopunny's nipple as his tongue flicked, and rolled around it.

Arch switched boobs in his mouth leaving one well-sucked as he moved to the other nipple latching onto it like a hungry baby. Lopunny moaned louder, and her grip tightened around Arch's phallus pulling him in more. She licked the drool from her lips as she panted in his face. "Yes, make me cum. Harder, more!" Lopunny leaned forward pressing her soft lips up against Arch's. They shared a lustful kiss as their tongues blended in their mouths. Arch closed his eyes sinking into the kiss, and he thrusted harder feeling his cock throb intensely.

It ended with Lopunny playfully biting Arch's bottom lip as theirs parted in a string of saliva. Lopunny moaned hard into Arch's ears encouraging him. She spread her plump thighs again wrapping her arms around his back, and pressed her waist into his crotch keeping with the rhythm. As Lopunny spread her legs, she gave Arch more access. Lopunny felt Arch going deeper, so deep that she felt him against her cervix.

"Yes, master cum in me! Cum in my womb!" Lopunny cut herself off as her body lost control. She squeezed Arch tight inside her, feeling his veins throb as he moaned in unison. Lopunny's legs went loose as she came and continued rocking her hips into Arch. He gave a few more thrusts, and as he bottomed out his crotch pressed into Lopunny's soft pussy lips, and the tip of his cock penetrated her cervix whilst bucketfulls of cum came gushing right into her womb.

"Ahhh, yes it feels so hot!" Lopunny continued to feel the spasms, and the pulsing of Arch's penis delivering its gooey thick load right into her. Arch kept on cumming, so much so that Lopunny's belly was starting to swell with his seed. Arch felt himself being lifted up, but the insanely pleasing contractions in his body didn't want to cease. He was sure by now that whatever those massive balls had been storing had surely ran out. Lopunny felt her contractions die down, aroused by the sensation of Arch's hot spooge swimming inside her.

"Cum, cum!" She uttered as she rubbed her spunk pregnant belly.

"Holy shit, so much came out!" Arch gasped as he sat up with his monster dick still inside her, plugging the hole. Arch however was still hard, and he seemed to be showing no signs of going flaccid anytime soon. Eventually Lopunny's tight grip loosened on Arch and he pulled out slowly. As the plug was pulled, cum came oozing out of Lopunny's well spent hole. She moaned softly at the sensation as the grass became flooded with Arch's produce.

Lopunny giggled as she got up and turned over. She got on all fours and immediately presented her massive wide ass to Arch who caught on right away. Lopunny's thighs were literally bursting through the pantyhose, stretching them beyond belief. As she pushed her ass out further, Arch could hear the material tearing under the strain. Lopunny wiggled and jiggled her butt at Arch enticing him further. He soon got up and started tearing away at the fabric around her fat ass cheeks.

Lopunny's huge butt loomed out overshadowing Arch as he brought his head closer. He spread Lopunny's big bunny buns, and gazed in awe at her rabbit hole. The pink flesh looked bright as Arch spread it further and brought his mouth further.

"Oooo." Lopunny giggled again as she felt Arch's hot tongue lapping up her butthole. He had his face wedged deep in the glorious valley of ass that belonged to Lopunny as he rimmed her intensely. "So dirty!" Lopunny giggled some more forcing her butt to swallow up Arch's head. He dove in further feeling the softness akin to a pillow all over his face, and the heat made it even more comfortable. If Arch were feeling tired from all the heat, he would have fallen asleep in Lopunny's ass. His cock twitched excitedly as Lopunny wiggled her butt enticing it.

"Come on master, catch my wild butt and train it with your dick!" Lopunny licked her lips as Arch moved back. She stood up and got in front of him, spreading her ass for her pinky to show. Arch rummaged through his backpack, remembering the saliva sample from Lickitung he had to take to the professor; that he was supposed to meet at the next town. Arch collected a little in his hand and smothered it over his dick. He bit his lip as the pleasing tingly sensation came into effect. Arch slid his fat member between Lopunny's thick juicy thighs, and he humped her ass for enjoyment.

Lopunny stuck her ass out further for him, looking to see if Arch's cock would pop out between her thighs, but they were so plump that it didn't.

"Come on master, catch my sexy bunny butt!" Lopunny giggled seductively as she felt Arch wrap his arms around her waist. He leaned back a little getting more tingly saliva on his cock before forcing his cock up into Lopunny's exit hole. Arch felt her soft, curvaceous, tempting body shiver as he entered her. He rocked his hips forwards sliding all the way in, until he could feel Lopunny's ass cushion against his waist.

Arch's waist was a lot slimmer than Lopunny's backside for sure. She bent down a little just so that her massive, naturally busty breasts were right above his hands. Arch bit his lip as the tingling sensation doubled as Lopunny's tight bunnyhole squeezed around his shaft like a vice. It wasn't long before he was rocking his hips into the horny bunny, trying to keep a steady balanced with his arms around her tiny waist.

"Oh no, I can't escape!" Lopunny moaned as Arch drove himself into her hard.

"Master used pound!" Arch grinned as his waist made Lopunny's massive butt jiggle with each thrust into it.

"Ah, oh gosh! My foe is too horny, I'm so powerless!" Lopunny moved her hips in rhythm with Arch as he pounded her asshole harder, spreading her butthole wide open with his thick 9 incher.

"My bunny, all mine!" Arch panted.

"Yes! Train me with your dick master. Teach me to be a good Pokeslut!" Lopunny felt pure bliss from having her asshole ravaged like this. She bit her lip hard stifling another moan as Arch rubbed his waist against her soft, heart shaped ass. Lopunny added to the enjoyment by rubbing her poketastic backside up and down against Arch's crotch. The tingly sensation intensified for them both, further enticing their orgasms faster. Arch reached up and grabbed Lopunny's back breaking breasts cupping them in his hands.

"Do I make you horny, master?" Lopunny giggled as she felt her breasts bounce up and down.

"Yes, I can't stop fucking! Your ass is out of this world!" Lopunny smiled as she moaned softly through her thick, glossy lips. She moved forward making Arch's huge member pop out her butthole, and she quickly got on the ground before he was disappointed. Lopunny sat with her ass exposed to Arch whilst she looked up at him. She spanked her ass hard making it jiggle more as she stretched her hole open.

"Come here and make me faint!" She cooed as she stroked her hips. Suddenly Arch's keystone glowed intensely again, and he felt his dick throb and pulsate like never before. He got down and penetrated Lopunny again, but this time she squealed with delight as Arch started thrusting faster than humanly possible. The slaps of his waist pounding her jiggly butt echoed repeatedly as he violated Lopunny's butthole harder and harder.

"Ahh, oh my Arceus I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum so hard!" Lopunny drooled with her tongue hanging out, and Arch groped her breasts hard. Lopunny stuck her butt out further for him, and already it was turning red from the repetitive waist impact. "Spanking and fucking me at the same time, oh gosh!" Lopunny continued to moan louder and louder until she went into spasm again as she absolutely creamed herself.

Arch pushed Lopunny onto her back, and he mounted her whilst pressing into her butt as much as she could. Arch howled loudly as he came once more inside Lopunny as she gushed from her pussy onto the grass below, flooding it with juices. The two moaned in unison as Lopunny's asshole was filled with thick hot spunk which kept coming and coming. Arch was coming so hard and fast that his dick ejected from Lopunny's tight butthole and continued spraying her ass in thick gooey seed.

Arch gave Lopunny a good glazing until he eventually stopped, and his cock slowly started to go back down to normal size, finally worn out from their sexual escapades. Lopunny caught her breath as the rest of her juices dribbled down her round, jiggly thighs. Arch collapsed on top of Lopunny as her breasts smooshed onto the grass cushioning her short drop.

"Holy shit. That was an intense battle!" Arch panted as he lay atop an exhausted Lopunny, but she didn't seem to be moving. "Ah! She really fainted!" Arch felt a twitch however, and heard Lopunny giggling below.

"Mmm, no but that orgasm certainly knocked me out!" Lopunny rolled over and Arch got on top, she embraced him with a hug, wrapping her thick thighs tight around his slim waist. "Did you enjoy that?" Lopunny asked in a sweet tone. Arch was still out of breath, so she nuzzled him and kissed his nose. Eventually he responded, deciding to use her huge breasts as pillows.

"My sexy Lopunny." He smiled back at her as she stroked his side, squeezing her thighs around him.

"Yes, master." She replied keeping her gaze fixed on him. "I hope that keystone of yours works again so we can fuck some more!"

"L-let me catch my breath first! Then I'll take care of your ass!" Arch buried his face deeper in Lopunny's soft warm bosom making her giggle. She pushed his head deeper between them as her voluptuous thighs kept him in place.

"Next I'll make you faint!" She smiled as Arch groped her a little, making boob fat squish between his fingers. She kept him locked between her thighs, and could still feel the cum oozing out of her well fucked butthole as they lay there under the hot sun completely naked without a care for anything else.


End file.
